


Паразит

by sexmalvina, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты высокого рейтинга [30]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alien Parasite, Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Medical Procedures, Pre-Slash, Protective Kylo Ren, Rescue, Underwear Kink, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexmalvina/pseuds/sexmalvina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Магистр Рен и генерал Хакс отправились на неизведанную планету за артефактом и нарвались на неприятности.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты высокого рейтинга [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172138
Comments: 14
Kudos: 31
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021, Тексты (от M до E) команды Кайло и Хакса





	Паразит

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saniadon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saniadon/gifts).



> Посвящается Saniadon, с благодарностью за вдохновение, заявки и арты ❤ 
> 
> Бета [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah).

Хакс несется впереди Кайло по коридорам «Ипсилона», ругаясь на чем свет стоит. В висках стучит от напряжения, а руки трясутся, когда приходится наспех блокировать все двери медотсека вручную.

Хакс пытается связаться с кем-нибудь из подчиненных по комлинку, посылает запрос на базу, но связь обрывается либо никто не отвечает.

— Ебаные твои артефакты, Кайло Рен! Ты сказал, что это безопасно! — кричит он. — Я потерял людей, шаттл неисправен, а на борту какие-то твари пытаются нас сожрать!

— Рыцари эвакуируют нас, как только смогут совершить посадку.

— Ебаные твои рыцари, Рен!

Хакс слишком взволнован, чтобы замолчать и перестать размахивать комлинком перед разбитым шлемом Кайло. После сражения с неизвестными существами, наделенными Силой, Кайло напуган не меньше. Его одежда разодрана, он ранен, но держится стойко и не обращает внимания на капающую на пол с хламиды кровь. Когда он снимает шлем, Хакс замолкает, пристально разглядывая следы крови на его верхней губе и подбородке. На нем самом — ни царапины, благодаря Кайло.

— Ты серьезно ранен, — наконец констатирует Хакс, — обратись за помощью к меддроиду.

Но Кайло только злобно поджимает губы и делает шаг к Хаксу. Его взгляд становится тяжелым, ноздри раздуваются — он всегда так выглядит, когда зол. Хакс отступает от него, возмущенный его враждебностью, и упирается спиной в стену.

— Рен? — уже тише произносит он и вскидывает руку, когда Кайло поддевает его подбородок пальцем и задирает выше, чтобы рассмотреть шею. — Отвали.

— Раздевайся. 

— Не понял.

— Сними с себя криффову одежду! — рычит Кайло и сам разрывает на нем китель.

Хакс хватается за его окровавленные руки, за свою рубашку, совершенно сбитый с толку, и безуспешно пытается его остановить, пока не оказывается на хирургическом столе, по пояс голый и обездвиженный Силой.

— Не надо, — невольно вырывается у него, когда Кайло движением руки разводит его ноги в стороны и встает между ними, сосредоточенно разглядывая его торс. — Что ты собрался делать?

— Не сопротивляйся, тебе же будет лучше, — предупреждает Кайло, снимает перчатки и просовывает пальцы под пояс его брюк.

Хакс втягивает от испуга живот и отчаянно стонет, пытаясь согнуть хотя бы палец. Кайло надавливает ему на пупок.

— Я мог бы тебе отсосать, — настороженно предлагает Хакс и смотрит ему в глаза. Но Кайло не реагирует. — Я хорошо сосу.

— Не сомневаюсь.

А дальше происходит все слишком быстро: треск меча, пронесшийся над головой, резкая боль, пелена перед глазами и запах паленого мяса — Хакс не успевает даже вскрикнуть. Затем окровавленная рука Кайло перед лицом, сжимающая что-то, и его голос:

— Смотри на эту тварь.

Хакс пытается разглядеть ее, и к горлу подступает ком. Он кашляет.

— Этот паразит проникает в организм через укус, добирается до мозга и убивает.

Его низкий голос отдается в голове Хакса эхом, а перед глазами постепенно темнеет.  
Когда Хакс приходит в себя, от боли остаются лишь слабые отголоски, а приторный запах бакты бьет в ноздри. Он видит перемазанные пальцы Кайло, копошащиеся в ране, и возмущенно тянется к нему, чтобы убрать его руку. Кайло останавливается и наклеивает на порез бакта-пластырь.

— Теперь раздевайся, я должен осмотреть твое тело на наличие других укусов, — говорит он и протирает руки антибактериальными салфетками.

— Ты в курсе, что должен был их использовать перед обработкой раны? Я теперь умру от инфекции, — стонет Хакс.

— Можешь не благодарить. Раздевайся.

— Для чего это нужно?

— Паразиты вырабатывают анестетик во время укуса, ты мог не почувствовать его.

— Существует сканер.

— Сканер не видит их.

— Сила?

— Это так не работает. Хакс. У нас мало времени.

Застигнутый врасплох, Хакс неуверенно расстегивает ремень и останавливается, не спеша спускать брюки. Кайло сам избавляет его от одежды, не давая времени на раздумья. Взмахом руки снимает с него сапоги, штаны и застывает, вперившись взглядом в его ажурное белье, чулки и пояс.

Хакс укладывается, сложив руки на груди, и с ледяным спокойствием ожидает осмотра. Кайло молча берет его руку. Задирает вверх, рассматривает, трогает, начиная с пальцев, заканчивая плечом. Переключается на ключицы и грудь, склонившись ниже, чем следовало бы. Хакс чувствует запах его волос и крови.

— Они оставляют характерные следы, их сложно заметить, но, если потрогать, можно почувствовать уплотнение, — говорит Кайло и облизывает пересохшие губы.

Хакс отводит от него глаза.

— Твоя кожа краснеет от прикосновений, Хакс.

— На несколько минут.

— Из-за этого я могу пропустить след.

— Исследуй тщательнее, я не против.

Кайло спускается к животу и просит раздвинуть ноги шире. Хакс раздвигает, не в силах предотвратить возникшую эрекцию. Кайло на удивление тактичен и никак это не комментирует. Он спускает с низа живота кружевной пояс и долго рассматривает след, идущий к поросшему рыжими волосами паху, трогает его, слегка отодвинув прозрачное белье в сторону, и давит ребром ладони на член.

— Это шрам, — говорит Хакс, — Получил осколочное.

— Тебе повезло, едва не задело артерию.

— Я везунчик, — улыбается Хакс и кусает губы, когда Кайло трогает его бедро, отодвигает резинку чулок и снимает зажим.

— Я вижу повреждение над коленом, я должен проверить.

— Случайно порвал, когда надевал.

— Я все равно должен проверить. Снимай.

Хакс в спешке снимает с себя чулки, нарочито небрежно, сворачивает и бросает на операционный стол рядом.

Кайло проверяет каждый сантиметр его длинных ног, уделяя особое внимание месту над коленом и внутренней стороне бедра, где замечает очередной шрам.

— Подрался в юношестве.

— Ты умеешь драться?

— Представь себе, я много чего умею.

— Так что ты там говорил про отсос?

— Тебе послышалось, я такого не говорил.

— Ты уверен?

— Абсолютно.

Кайло насмешливо дергает уголком губ и просит Хакса перевернуться на живот. Хакс послушно переворачивается, замечая беглый взгляд, брошенный Кайло на его оголенные ягодицы.

— Фазме проспорил или любишь такое? — все же спрашивает Кайло и проводит пальцами по шее, под линией роста волос.

— Фазме... Как ты догадался?

— Тоже как-то проспорил. Я всю неделю ходил в лифчике.

Хакс тихо смеется и резко вздрагивает, когда Кайло касается лопаток и места между ними. 

— Тебе холодно?

— Не обращай внимания, продолжай.

Кайло надавливает на поясницу, трогает бока и сдвигает пояс для чулок вниз. Затем надолго останавливает ладонь на ягодице.

— Там тоже шрам? — спрашивает Хакс и запрещает себе двигаться, чтобы ненароком не потереться членом о стол и не выгнуться навстречу его рукам.

Кайло молча просовывает пальцы под тонкой полоской трусов между ягодиц, чтобы проверить копчик. Зачем сжимает сами ягодицы и исследует их, надавливая пальцами у промежности.

Хакс заглушает непроизвольный стон в подголовник и снова смеется, размышляя, что белье можно было бы и снять, — резинка слишком давит на головку и раззадоривает сильнее.

— После такого ты обязан взять меня в мужья, Рен.

—Ты только что сделал мне предложение? 

Вместо ответа Хакс громко вздыхает и все же невольно прогибается в пояснице. Кайло продолжает касаться его спины, трогает внутреннюю поверхность бедра, задевая поджавшиеся яйца, и чувствует, как нарастает напряжение в мышцах.

Хакс дышит прерывисто. Он хватается за края операционного стола, зажмуривается и сам доводит себя до оргазма, зажимая член между животом и поверхностью из синтетической кожи. А когда, обессиленный, свешивает со стола руки и пытается успокоить дыхание, Кайло протягивает ему пачку влажных салфеток.


End file.
